


this city feels so lonely (when you leave)

by areyouevenrealbro



Series: precious when you smile [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nightmares, im feeling things now that the season is over, temporarily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouevenrealbro/pseuds/areyouevenrealbro
Summary: the phone ringing at half past two in the morning is, admittedly, not auston’s favorite way to wake up.(or, there really isn't anything auston wouldn't do for mitch.)





	this city feels so lonely (when you leave)

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour LOL and yet i don't know how to finish any of the other 94387497 WIPs i have
> 
>  
> 
> title from Your Shirt by Chelsea Cutler

The phone ringing at half past two in the morning is, admittedly, not Auston’s favorite way to wake up. A warm July breeze is making its way through his open window, and the Arizona silence drifts through with it. He’s been so used to the sound of Toronto traffic that the quiet is almost unsettling, but he manages to relax into it a little more each night.

He struggles to roll onto his back, grumbling as he slaps his bedside table to find the still-ringing phone. He squints at the caller I.D and bolts upright when he sees the word “ _love_ ” and the matching picture of Mitch flashing on his screen. Clicking the _answer_ button as quickly as he can, he clears his throat. “Mitchy?” He croaks.

The muffled huff of air is all he hears for a few beats before a very tiny “Aus?” makes its way through the speaker.

Auston can feel his heart cracking apart already. “What’s wrong, baby? Is everything okay?”

Mitch hums. “Bad dream,” he slurs. “Needed to make sure you w’re okay.”

Auston falls back against his pillows and does his best to soothe his racing pulse. “I’m okay, it was just a dream.” He sighs. “Do you want to talk about it.”

The other end of the line is silent for a while. Auston doesn’t push him to speak.

“I miss you,” Mitch breathes finally, two thousand miles away. “The city is so loud without you.”

Auston’s heart swells. It might be selfish of him, but knowing that this boy, _his_ boy, misses him just as much as Auston does soothes a part of him that he hadn’t been aware of. A warm curl of affection worms its way into his stomach. “Oh, baby.” He whispered. “I miss you so much.”

“I hate that you’re not here.” Loud sniffles made their way through the phone. “My bed is so cold without you.”

And like, yeah, Auston’s heart is officially shattered, thank you very much. He has to press his hand over his chest and count to ten before he responds. “Come home to me,” he breathes out eventually.

“Aus-” Mitch chokes out on an aborted sob.

“My mom wants to meet you,” he cuts him off. “We’ll fly you out here, baby, and I’ll pick you up when you get here. I’ll show you all the places I used to hang out and we can do dumb touristy stuff together. My mom will make a room for you in the guest room even though she knows you’ll end up sleeping in my bed with me, and I _promise_ she’ll love you. I just-I miss you, and I want to hold you, and I _love_ you, baby, please,” Auston cuts himself off, almost out of breath. He’s worked up just _thinking_ about having Mitch back in his arms. “Please, come home.” He whispers.

“Okay,” Mitch doesn’t even hesitate. “Okay, I love you, too; I miss you, too; I want to meet your mom and see all the places you used to make a fool of yourself-”

“ _Hey_ ,” he interjects with a laugh. Excitement bubbles in his chest. “I’m serious, Mitch; I’ll have you on a plane out here tomorrow, just tell me you’re serious, too.”

“I’m serious,” Mitch says. “Should I start packing?”

Auston is already looking up flights on his phone. “Don’t even bother going back to sleep,” he says. “Do you think you could be ready in three hours?”

“For you?” Mitch laughs. “I’ll be ready in one.”

It’s music to Auston’s ears.

**Author's Note:**

> i drank some nyquil like halfway through this and you can see exactly where i started falling asleep at my keyboard.
> 
> not pictured:  
> -ema matthews doting on mitch and bopping auston on the head with a rolled up newspaper, asking why he kept mitch from her for so long  
> -mitch is delighted by this  
> -mitch getting a natural glowy flush in his cheeks from the sun and auston l i t e r a l l y dying bc of it  
> -every night, mitch sneaks out of the guest room and into auston's bed to sleep. they love and missed each other, and fall asleep every night clinging to each other
> 
> if you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a comment, they mean the world to me!!  
> find me on tumblr at: @ohmymarnthews


End file.
